1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to paint spraying systems and more particularly to a multiple nozzle paint spraying system mounted on a portable stand.
2. Description of the Background Art
Painting can be extremely labor intensive and costs for a paint job are primarily based on a painter's time to complete the project. Accordingly, it is beneficial to increase a painter's efficiency so as to reduce labor costs.
A conventional approach to paint walls or structures has been to use a paint brush, however this approach can be prohibitively expensive, especially if the structure has a large surface for the painter to paint. The painter has to use many repetitive strokes, and the brush has to be continually rewetted after the paint is applied to the surface. Also, the amount of surface area that can be covered by a stroke of the paint brush is limited to the width of the brush.
Another conventional approach which is an improvement over the paint brush is a paint roller. In all aspects, the paint roller is similar to the paint brush (i.e. repetitive strokes and continual rewetting); however the main advantage the paint roller has over the paint brush is that the roller's width is generally greater than a brush's, thus allowing the painter to cover more surface area in a given stroke. A painter's efficiency when using a paint roller was improved by the addition of a pressurized paint supply feeding directly to the roller mechanism through a tube. The pressurized paint supply eliminated the need to continually rewet the roller, thus saving valuable time; however, the amount of surface area that can be painted with any given stroke is still limited by the width of the roller.
Paint sprayers were developed as an improvement over the pressurized roller as the paint sprayer allows a painter to paint a significantly larger surface area in less time than the pressurized roller. However, the disadvantage that became apparent with the paint sprayer was that a less than uniform coat of paint is often applied to the surface at any single pass by the sprayer. The painter has to hold the spray nozzle, aim it at the surface to be painted, and physically move the spray nozzle along the surface, usually back and forth vertically or horizontally. If the painter varies the pace at which the spray nozzle moves across the surface, varies the distance of the nozzle from the surface or varies the angle of the nozzle relative to the surface, a non-uniform coat of paint usually results. This would require the painter to spray the surface with another coat until a uniform coat is achieved. In addition to wasting time, this repetitive process also wastes paint, and unnecessarily adds to the expense of completing the project.
Accordingly, there is a need for a paint spraying system that allows a painter to work more efficiently by applying paint quickly and uniformly, thereby allowing the painter to save time, effort and paint. The present invention satisfies those needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.